Talk:Bubble Bobble Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. Bubble Bobble Chronology Series Which it is the chronological order of the series? Thank You 07:00, July 16, 2016 (UTC) ---- I might be wrong with this but a few years ago I thought i'd debunked it with a friend of mine that Bubble Bobble Part 2 (NES) is in fact the first in the series as it may be a prequel. It stars Cubby & Robby which happen to be Bub & Bob's decendants so it further suggests that those events happened way before the first Bubble Bobble. Kendulun-The-Kihoryu (talk) 09:46, August 12, 2016 (UTC) ---- There really isn't a definitive chronological order to the series, as there's so much discontinuity over whether or not the Bub and Bob that star in certain games are descendants or not. As for Part 2, if the "Cub and Rob" story is considered canon, it would take place after the first Bubble Bobble, as descendants are people descended from a person, ergo it means that Bub and Bob came first. In the PC Engine version of Rainbow Islands (I think? Could have been Parasol Stars), there's a little blurb (in Japanese, I think? I have it written down somewhere in english, I'd need to look though) at the end that states that Baron von Blubba had his soul split into three parts after being defeated (the three parts becoming the Skull Brothers from BBP2), and that Bub and Bob's descendants must encounter them a few hundred years later or something. So, if the "descendants" thing is considered canon, the order would be thus: *Bubble Bobble *Rainbow Islands *Parasol Stars *Bubble Symphony *Bubble Bobble Part 2 *Bubble Bobble Junior Not sure where Bubble Memories would fit into this, as it doesn't mention any of Bub and Bob's previous adventures. Also, all the games after Bubble Memories kind of discard a lot of the elements of the original canon, and tend to lump the characters stated to be Bub and Bob's children/descendants in with the original Bub and Bob, so there really isn't a definitive timeline or canonical order to the games, and the canon itself is pretty flimsy as is. I'll look around for that blurb about Bubble Bobble Part 2, and see if I can post it later. BubbleRevolution (talk) 19:03, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Small update Just wanted to post a little update saying that I'm not dead, and I haven't abandoned the wiki. I haven't done much on here for a few years, mostly due to myself being pretty busy, along with wanting to focus on other projects, but I do plan to get back and fix up the wiki to some semi-professional standard eventually. There's a lot of cleanup I need to do on older articles, as well as some newer ones, and I want to start making the site more in-line with the quality of other wikis, so I'm planning to import some templates and find some more hi-res artwork to add to the pages, if I can manage. There's also a bit of misinformation on here I plan to fix up (most of it would be due to me working off of ages-old notes when I first wrote a lot of the articles, some of which was personal interpretation or headcanon that forgot wasn't official), so I'll work on renovating some articles, finding more official references, and cutting out some superfluous parts to make them more concise. Thank you to the few of you who have been continuing to edit the wiki in my absence, and I look forward to getting this place back in shape. BubbleRevolution (talk) 10:49, January 24, 2017 (UTC)